


A secret wedding

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Finally Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is getting ready for her wedding. Just a little fluff that I had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret wedding

“Kara how many outfits do I have to try on.” I groaned when I saw her come out with an army’s worth of clothing

“You didn’t want a dress that would cause too much fuss so I making you try on every single option until we find one that we both agree on.” She dumped then cloths onto the bench

I sorted through the pile of things that I might consider. When I help up a shirt that was jam packed full of lace.

“Kara you know that I would never wear this.” I said as I threw it back at her in disgust 

“It was worth a try.” She shrugged smirking 

I went into the cubical to try on a shirt a skirt that looked all right. I actually quite liked it. The feather soft white silk hugged my waist perfectly. Its long sleeves turning into points at the wrist. The neckline was really lose compared to some of the other garments I had been forced to try on.

“Kara I really like this one.” I looked in the mirror thinking that this would be perfect 

“Wow that looks amazing!” Kara sounded shocked

“Don’t sound so surprised. I do wear other colours.” I retaliated when I saw Kara smirking 

“Well you seem to wear shades of black most of the time, I’m going to find a pair of pants that will go with that top.” She ran off and I looked in confusion

“I thought that the pile over there was the pants.” I looked to where there was a pile of clothing

“No that was the other tops that I was going to get you try on.” I looked at her in shock she must have taken all the tops in the store. 

After another hour off trying on cloths we had finally decided on white pants which I thought looked really good with the top.

“Kara for the wedding we need two witnesses, and um right now we’ve only got you and J’onn obviously doesn’t have anyone. I was wondering if you could ask James or Winn to come.” I asked wondering what Kara would think

“Sure I’m sure they would love to come. Now flowers.” She added 

“You are worse than my mother I’m surprised that you haven’t been bothering J’onn with details.” I looked over at Kara who suddenly seemed to remember something

“Oh yea I bought him a suit.” 

“You did. WHAT!!” I spun around not believing what my ears were telling me

“Well I wasn’t going to let him marry you in a DEO uniform. So I found out his size from you since you haven’t shut up about him for the last week.” She didn’t seemed fazed at all I decided it could be a lot worse

“Hey can we go home and have a movie night.” I was exhausted and I had to go into work tomorrow

“Of course Alex, but my choice.” 

-00-

I was sitting at my office and it was impossible to think straight. My thoughts kept on drifting over to Alex. Alex whom was marrying me in five days. I kept on drifting into a daydream.

“Director Henshaw, there’s a newbie that you need to meet.” Norton knocked on my door before speaking

“There’s a newbie, why wasn’t I informed?” I asked not recalling a new agent

“I told you this morning sir.” Norton looked at me in confusion since I had never forgotten anything like this before

“Right I’m coming.” I kicked myself knowing that I had to snap out of it

“I’m Director Henshaw, what’s your name?” I asked the young man who was standing in front of me

“David Hone, sir.” He seemed to fully understand that I was in charge he also looked promising

“Right Mr Hone welcome to the DEO. You can start your training immediately. Norton!” I yelled wondering where he had gotton to

He came rushing up knowing that I didn’t like waiting very much. 

“Yes sir?”

“Can you take Mr Hone to the sparing room and start to train him. He will be your first trainee do a good job since he shows potential.” He looked a bit startled but nodded and signalled to David to follow him

“Vasquez have you got the signals in yet?” I asking turning to her I saw the other agents looking at me strangely I gulped hoping that I wasn’t obviously thinking about other things.

“DON’T YOU ALL HAVE JOBS TO DO!” I yelled hoping that I could just vaporise into the air

I shouted at the other agents hoping that they would just get back to work and I was blushing wildly knowing that if Alex were here she would have calmed down the situation. 

“Sir nothing new has appeared.” 

“Right, thankyou Vasquez.” I walked back knowing that all the agents by now would have realized that I was in a strange mood. 

But right now I could not care any less all I had to do was think of Alex and I was smiling like an idiot again. As I walked down the hallway to my office I saw more than one agent give me a strange look. 

I sighed sitting down at my desk deciding to stash out on my emergency Choco’s. I sat there filling out paper work and eating Choco’s. Then an odd thought occurred in my mind.

Crap didn’t have a suit for the wedding and I knew that Kara was dressing Alex up nicely. I sat up wondering if I could steal a suit out of the DEO closet without anyone noticing. I stuffed the rest of the packet into my secret compartment and stood up.

“Sir.” A few passing agents acknowledged my presence I just nodded before dashing off to the closet

I walked in to see the newbie being shown the closet. Before I could get out of there Norton spotted me.

“Hello sir, did you need something?” Norton asked I decided to just to answer as close as to the truth as possible 

“I just need to get a suit, it’s for an undercover mission.” I explained 

“Oh you’re going on an undercover mission?” Norton sounded surprised

“Yes me and Agent Danvers.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about this Agent Danvers.” David pipped up

“Yes she’s one of our best Agents, she’s fast, smart, quick, pretty…” I droned on thinking about her I snapped out of it when I saw Norton giving me a very odd look 

I coughed awkwardly before going on “You can also be a great agent if you train hard.” I looked at David suddenly asked a question that made my blood boil and Norton flinch badly.

“Is she single?” He asked curious 

Norton looked like he would rather be dead then deal with this since everyone knew what had happened last time someone took an interest in Agent Danvers. Let’s just say that he was in hospital for quite a while. 

I walked out of there before I done something that I would regret really badly but in my head I was promising if anyone tried anything I could tear them to shreds. I heard Norton explaining that she was off limits. 

Four days later

“Just think your last night off being single.” Kara said as I collapsed onto the commented “So you get to choose the movie tonight.” 

“Yes! I have never gotton a free pass at choosing the movie. But Kara are you alright?” I asked since she didn’t seem herself

“It’s just that I know you always wanted a big wedding but I can’t give you one.” I laughed when I saw that Kara was upset that I wasn’t getting what I had wanted ever since I was young.

“Hey, hey. Kara I am fine with it as long as your there I’m fine.” I said pulling her into hug she smiled before saying

“I had to tackle Miss Grant to let me have half the day off, so I’m sorry but she knows that you’re getting married. Sorry but I couldn’t get the half the off otherwise.” She smiled apologetically

Before I could speak I heard someone knocking on the door I went up to get it but suddenly Kara shoved me back.

“You can’t open the door Alex!”

“What is there someone dangerous there?” I asked suddenly worried

“No, but its J’onn.” 

“That’s great I would love to see him.” I got up to get the door

“You can’t see the groom the night before the wedding!” She squealed

“That’s the last time I take you to a history museum.” I grumbled “You can’t leave him standing there.” I then thought he was probably listening to the whole conversation 

“You close your eyes.” Kara gave me a pointed look

“Okay, okay.” I said closing my eyes hesitantly 

“J’onn what are you doing here?” I heard Kara ask

“I was going to see Alex but apparently there is some custom here on earth that I didn’t know about. I’ll leave.” I knew he was about to go so I called out

“J’onn wait!” Carefully getting up careful not to knock anything over I walked to the door

“Alex…” I heard Kara’s voice

“I’ve got my eyes closed, can you leave J’onn and me here for a second.” And knowing that Kara was about to remind her that she had to keep her eyes closed “I swear that I won’t open my eyes.” 

I heard Kara walk away. 

“Hey J’onn I don’t which way you’re facing so you’re going to have to tell me.” I laughed and then I felt two warm hands cup my face and gently turn my face towards him he stroked my jaw line carefully and I had to bite back a small groan.

“Hey.” I grinned when he stopped

“You know you look beautiful Alex, I just thought I’d stop by.” I felt his breath near my right cheek

“I can’t wait till tomorrow.” I said excitedly thinking of it made me want to dance.

“Well I can sense your sister getting impatient, so I’ll see you down at city hall tomorrow.” I felt his breath near me and then I felt his warm lips press against mine. I instantly searched for his face with my hands and stroked his cheek.

I wanted more, but knowing that my sister was there probably watching was the only thing stopping me from shoving my hands up his shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I whispered when I felt him break away and leave. I kept my eyes closed until Kara came up and gave me a hug.

“You and he fit perfectly together.”

And for once I didn’t even complain that she had been watching.

The next morning

I went up to Vasquez knowing that what I was about to say would be very odd and implicating.

“Vasquez!” I called

“Yes sir?”

“I’m only going to be here for half the day and I won’t be coming in until next Friday until then you are in charge.”

“I thought Agent Danvers is second in command? Shouldn’t she be in charge?” She asked sounding confused

Here goes nothing I thought

“Agent Danvers is on leave for the next week. But if anything turns up call me.” I sighed hoping that wouldn’t be the case

“Okay, sir.” All of the agents were looking at me oddly normally I would shout back but I was too happy today to be annoyed or angry.

“Let’s get back to work now.” Okay now they were looking at me like I was an alien, well I was but anyway.

I walked away and heard some of the agents saying

“What is going on with Director Henshaw he’s acting really weird.” 

I smiled since only Alex could bring out this side in me.

-00-

“Kara wake up I need help getting ready I have to leave in two hours!” I tickled the alien that was lying on my couch until she woke up.

“Alex what do you want for breakfast?” Kara asked as she sorted through my fridge pulling out chocolate chip biscuits. 

“I can’t eat I’m too nervous.” I replied thinking of what was coming up

“Well let’s get you ready first go have a shower and curl your hair.” Kara said I ran in and after I had done that I put my bathrobe on

“Kara I need a little help putting on this top I don’t want to rip it.” I called out seeing that the invisible zip was too low for me to reach

“Supergirl to the rescue.” I rolled my eyes playfully at Kara’s choice of words for saying I’ll help you

“Right, what jewellery are you wearing?” She asked my after I had the outfit on

“The ring and necklace J’onn gave me and Mum’s bracelet.” I said only having to put on the bracelet since I haven’t taken off neither the necklace nor the ring. The necklace was a reminder that J’onn was still alive and mine. 

“Well I’ve got a surprise for you.” I looked at Kara hoping that she hadn’t secretly invited my mum over or something like that. 

But I looked in astonishment as Kara pulled out a small jewellery case. She passed it to me and I saw that inside it was a pair of earrings.

“Kara you didn’t have to get me something.” I said thinking of how expensive they must have been

“Look more closely at them.” She pointed towards the box I looked closely and I d=saw an emblem but it wasn’t the house of El’s crest.

“After a lot of talking to J’onn I finally got him to draw a picture of Mar’s crest.” 

I gasped seeing that it had Martian script on it. I read it saying it out loud.

“It says ‘loyal to what you believe in’, Oh thank you so much Kara!” I enveloped her in a hug

“Hey Alex carful of the wedding outfit. But I’m glad that you like it so much.” I could hear pleasure in her voice

“Now let’s get your bouquet of roses and let’s head to the city hall. I got a text from Winn and James they just got there.”

“How ae we getting there?” I asked wondering how since I hadn’t a car here since I left it at the DEO

“I’m flying you there as Supergirl and then I’m getting changed super speed.” I smiled knowing this would be the last time Kara flew me as a single woman it was sad but also joyous. 

“Come on, we’ve got to get you married.”

-00-

I was standing there waiting at city hall. I was really nervous James and Winn had arrived apparently Kara and Alex were on their way. When those two had arrived they had both offered me congratulations. 

“She’s here.” I heard Kara’s voice sound from behind me

I turned around and was gobsmacked even though Alex wasn’t wearing a huge wedding gown she still looked stunning. She walked up to me and I saw the necklace that I had given her sitting there proudly around her neck.

I spotted something that made me gasp in astonishment besides Alex looking like an angel from heaven, her earrings had my crest on them.

When she stood next to me she smiled brightly. The lady who was marrying us stood and started.

“Today we are gathered to witness the marriage between Hank Charles Henshaw and Alexandra Jane Danvers.” I saw her look at me with bright twinkling eyes and I had to stop myself from kissing her then and there right in the middle of the lady speaking.

“Do you Hank Charles Henshaw take Alexandra Jane Danvers to be your wife?”

This was the moment I had been waiting for I responded immediately without any hesitation. 

“I do.” 

“Do you Alexandra Jane Danvers take Hank Charles Henshaw to be your husband?”

“Forever. Yes, yes. I do.” She looked absolutely gleeful as she stammered but it was obvious that she was really happy even the official lady smiled and she must have done this very often. 

“Now will the witness sign the document to make this official.” She handed Kara, James and Winn a pen and they all signed it.

“Congratulations. You are now officially married.” 

I looked at Alex who seemed to be bursting with happiness. She came over to me and kissed me soundly. 

“So Mrs J’onzz I have a flight booked for us. Are you ready to go?”

“As long as I am with you I am ready for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally they are married. Sorry this was taking longer then I liked. Yes it was probably a bit to fluffy but what the hell, I like it.


End file.
